


Fever

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7122274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy requests a triple date, and Alec is not really looking forward to it, stuff happens, people kiss, you know the usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MuscleMemory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuscleMemory/gifts).



> There are quite a few sexy bits in here.
> 
> It is a great idea to listen to the songs mentioned.
> 
> Songs mentioned: Hello by Adele and Fever by Adam Lambert. 
> 
> Enjoy

“I have an idea, let’s not go.” Alec suggested as Magnus was getting dressed to go out. “I don’t want to go on a triple date with Clary and Jace, and Izzy and Simon.” Alec stood from the bed where he was watching Magnus get dressed, walked to his boyfriend slowly and wrapped him in his arms bringing his lips so close to Magnus’ ear to whisper, “wouldn’t you rather stay home with me…” a nip at Magnus’ earlobe, that surely would have caused Magnus to drop to the floor if Alec had not been holding him up, “in bed.”

Magnus grunted as he pulled away from Alec, but not too far, Alec’s hands were still around him. “You don’t realize how much I would rather do that, but we made these plans a week ago, and we are men of our word, Alexander. We promised Izzy.”

"Fine!" Alec grunted letting Magnus go and stepping away. He was about to give in when an idea popped into his head. He stared right into Magnus’ yellow cat eyes as he lifted the hem of his shirt ever so slightly. He watched as Magnus' eyes dropped to the now exposed skin. 

"Alexander, what are you doing?" 

Alec grinned at Magnus, "Getting ready to leave." He answered as his shirt found its way off of his torso and onto the floor. 

Magnus' eyes remained on Alec's bare chest. Staying home was becoming much more tempting. Alec's hand traveled to the button on his jeans and with one pop they were open exposing a thin line of hair leading beneath the hem of Alec's underwear. 

Magnus bit his lip as the pressure formed in his own pants. "Alexander, you are making me very hard... I mean it very hard for me to keep my promise to your sister." 

"That's the point." He grabbed Magnus again and pulled him close again, grinding into Magnus’ already throbbing body. “We can…” A kiss on Magnus’ mouth, “just stay…” a kiss on his jaw, as one of Alec’s hands popped a button on Magnus’ shirt, “home and…” a kiss on Magnus’ neck, another button was undone, “and enjoy each other.” A kiss on Magnus’ collar bone followed by a kiss on his now exposed chest going ever lower. Popped button… kiss… popped button kiss. Magnus was growing ever so much down below. Alec’s hand quickly removed Magnus’ belt and relieved some of the pressure on Magnus as he unzipped Magnus pants. His hand slipped gently and slowly into Magnus underwear, grazing a sensitive area for Magnus. A moan escaped him, Alec would describe it as a purr. As his hand massaged Magnus more and more purr-like moans erupted from Magnus as his nails made their way down Alec’s back.

“You win…” Magnus panted into Alec’s ear. “We can stay home.” 

Alec pulled his hand from Magnus’ underwear now, “Good.” He pushed Magnus onto the bed and did away with the rest of Magnus’ pants. Kissing his way up Magnus’ thigh now, stopping when he got to his gold and glittery boxer briefs, he glanced up at Magnus who was staring at Alec like he was a god to be worshiped for all time. “Seriously how many pairs of these do you own?”

“Dozens.” Magnus smirked as he snapped his fingers and the underwear were gone, “But that is unimportant now.” Alec smiled before continuing where he left off. Magnus’ fingers were tangled in Alec’s hair in no time, and his teeth attached to his lips to keep the moans from bursting from himself. Alec enjoyed each time a whimper escaped Magnus, causing Alec to either slow or hasten his movements against Magnus. When it became too much for Magnus to bear he let out a resounding moan. 

Alec smiled around Magnus, never stopping his movements, until a thud on the other side of their bedroom door made him jump. “Damn it, Jace be quiet.” His sister’s voice followed the thud.

“I am sorry, Izzy.” Jace grunted, “but I freaked when he moaned, are they screwing in there?”

Izzy rolled her eyes. “No, Jace, Magnus is just moaning because he is eating some really good ice cream.” Sarcasm was lacing her whisper. “Wait it is quiet now, I think they heard us.”

The door opened and Alec stepped through the door, pants buttoned but still shirtless, wiping the slobber from his mouth, or Jace had hoped it was only slobber. He eyed his Parabatai questioningly, hoping for the slobber answer. “Yes, we heard you. Why did you come here?” His tone was bitter.

“We have a date and you are late.” Izzy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest, “and now we see why.”

“I am really not feeling well, Izzy.” Alec immediately jumped to the first untruth he could muster. “I am feeling a lot of strained muscle pain.”

“I bet.” Jace laughed.

“No, you are coming on this date.” Izzy poked her brother in the chest. “Magnus can rub that pain out later.” Alec cringed at the way Izzy so easily talked about sex to him. “Now get dressed.” Alec turned on his heel with a grunt and returned to his bedroom.

Magnus was pulling his pants back on, “I take it we are going on this triple date.” Alec nodded as he disappeared into the closet. “For what it’s worth, I was really hoping to stay home and show you the same attention you showed me.” 

Alec popped his head out of the closet, “Can you portal us away, somewhere they’ll never find us?”

“As tempting as that sounds, Izzy would kill us upon our return.” Magnus was buttoning his shirt again, “now let’s get this night over with.” Alec stepped out of the closet wearing a pair of blue jeans with a pair of combat boots and a cobalt blue t-shirt that hugged to Alec in all the right places, “Damn it!” Magnus sighed as he threw his arms up in defeat, “How am I supposed to get through this, when you wear something like that?”

“What?” Alec scrunched his face up in confusion. Magnus indicated to Alec’s clothing. “Oh, this, yeah you get to suffer as I do, buddy.” Alec hissed. “I told you we should people proof the loft, but ‘no, Alec, that won’t be necessary’ Well is it necessary now?” 

Alec walked past Magnus as he started to laugh at Alec’s interpretation of him, “No, I still think it is unnecessary, had you not given your sister and Parabatai a key to the loft we would be just fine.”

Alec whirled on Magnus, “So this is my fault. The constant interruptions are my doing?”

“Well, yeah.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, not backing down from this argument. “You even told both of them, and I quote, ‘Drop by anytime, you’re always welcome.’ So I don’t want to hear it about me not people proofing the loft, now can we just go.” It was Magnus’ turn to take the step out of the room passing Alec up on his way.

****

 

For some reason unbeknownst to Alec everybody wanted to walk to their destination. Alec was not the lazy sort, but rather the one person who wanted to get this night over with as quickly as possible. Alec felt irritated in general especially since his date was not on his arm, but rather Isabelle’s. At some point during the walk she had swooped over to Magnus, grabbed his arm and pulled him away leaving Simon with Alec, to make matters worse. Simon was talking but Alec couldn’t exactly say what about, he was ignoring the vampire at all costs. Jace and Clary were leading the pack, huddled together making disgusting sounds when they kissed every so often. Alec was not aware of the grunt he apparently made, until Simon put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him from walking. “Hey, Alec?” Alec looked at Simon finally, “I understand that this,” he gestured to himself and the others who were getting further and further away, “isn’t really your forte, but can you at least put a face on for Izzy. She has been looking forward to this all week and I want her to have a good time. If you are grunting and pissy the whole time she will be miserable.” Alec looked from the vampire to his sister, who was laughing hysterically at something Magnus had just said. Guilt shot through him. He was disgusted at himself for putting his wants and desires before his sister’s. He did want her to be happy, and seeing her laugh made him smile slightly. He turned his gaze back to Simon and nodded slightly. “Good, now let’s go sing some karaoke.” He slapped Alec on the shoulder and began walking again.

“What the hell is karaoke?” Alec’s smile dropped, when he got no response.

****

They walked into the club and Alec immediately felt regret. There was a lady on a small stage singing horrifically, to a song Alec had heard too many times before, his eyes rolled as the lyrics, _“Hello from the other side. I must have called a thousand times”_ rang through the bar. Simon walked up behind Alec, “That is karaoke.” He smiled at the taller man.

“I am not doing that!” He bellowed out around the noise.

“I am!” Magnus’ eyes were full of wonder. “I love karaoke!” He grabbed Alec’s hand and dragged him to a table right in the center and front of the stage, they were followed closely behind by the rest. 

They all sat down, ordered drinks, made small talk, and watched the show for some time before Magnus excused himself and disappeared somewhere.

****  
When the music stopped, Alec looked to Izzy, she was beaming. The smile she was sharing with the group made him smile. As long as she was happy he was going to be happy. She reached out and grabbed his hand, “Thank you, big brother. I know this isn’t your scene, but I am happy you came.” She leaned over now and laid her head on his shoulder. “I will make it up to you, I promise.” She kissed her brother on the cheek before returning her attention to the stage where Magnus was now standing, adjusting the mic. Alec still did not notice as he was still looking at his sister. She took a finger and pushed Alec’s head to face the stage. Alec’s eyes widened as far as they could go. Magnus was now wearing a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and a black tank top. His muscles were glimmering, his hair was slicked back as usual, and Alec could count the abs through the shirt. 

“No!” Alec was standing up, but was pulled back into his seat by Jace, “Let me go Jace.” Alec jerked away, “He looks too good to be up there, all of these people will want a piece of him. So, help me, if things get out of hand Jace…”

“Calm down, Alec. It’s fine.” Clary spoke now. “You know Magnus likes to dress up for such things.”

Alec was about to respond when the music started. Alec was not familiar with the song. As Magnus, being the fan of theatrics left nothing to the imagination. He danced quite provocatively and the voice that erupted through the mic was perfection as far as Alec was concerned. Alec got lost watching Magnus perform. It was only when at part of the chorus, Magnus stepped off of the stage onto their table and knelt down right in front of Alec, that Alec noticed the pressure in his own jeans. His face became flushed and he thanked the angel for the darkness of the club. Magnus leaned over and kissed Alec quickly as the song played on, before jumping back up on the table and singing, _“You burn me up, burn me up, baby.”_ Alec lost the rest of the lyrics after that, except the word fever, because at this point he was definitely feeling his own fever. Magnus stepped back onto the stage to finish the song, Alec’s eyes followed him all the way back, as his teeth bit into his lip. He remained seated as the crowd gave Magnus a standing ovation.  
He only stood as Magnus stepped off the stage and approached him. He reached out and grabbed Magnus by the shirt and yanked him into him slamming their mouths together, as the applause from Magnus’ performance died down. Alec pulled away only long enough to locate the nearest private location, the bathrooms. As much as he despised public restrooms, some things just could not be helped. He let Magnus go, all except his hand and dragged Magnus away from their friends toward the restroom.  
As they made it into the restroom, Alec slammed Magnus against the wall and continued where he left off, his tongue dancing along Magnus'.

Magnus became overwhelmed in the passion as well. He pushed at Alec, he landed on the opposite wall, pinning his arms above his head as he began to work on Alec's neck, especially paying close attention to the rune placed there, tracing it with his tongue, ever so strategically, eliciting Alec to moan, "Oh, by the angel."

Alec managed to get his hands released from the wall and ran them down Magnus' back until he got to his ass, which he used to help him lift Magnus. Magnus grappled around Alec's waist with his legs as he was moved to the closest sink. Alec wasted no more time, he removed Magnus’ shirt and his lips began a trail down Magnus' now bare chest. With each press of Alec's lips Magnus shivered with delight.

Magnus knew where this was headed and relished in it. But as exotic as he was he knew Alexander would regret this particular location later. He lifted Alec's face back to his own and kissed him gently before placing his forehead to Alec's "Not here, my love."

Alec looked pained, "I want... No... I need you now, Magnus."

"Only a few moments longer, Alexander." He pushed Alec back gently and hopped from the counter and quickly created a portal. Alec thought a quick apology to Izzy as he too happily followed Magnus through the portal to their loft.

****

The door to a stall opened up and a man stepped out. He was rather flushed. He grabbed the black tank top off the floor and left the bathroom.

He stepped onto the stage and looked out into the crowd before speaking into the mic. "Attention, ummm... Is there a Magnus and Alexander in the building." He was extremely nervous. "I found your shirt. Please come and claim it. I will be at the bar serving drinks if you wish to get the shirt. Also please refrain from sexual acts in the restrooms. Thank you." As he stepped down Izzy, Clary, Jace, and Simon all exchanged looks.

It was Simon and Jace who went to retrieve Magnus’ shirt from the bartender, a regrettable choice for both men.

“Hey,” Simon yelled to the bartender, “Can we get that shirt back please?”

The bartender looked at Simon and blushed, “Yeah.” He grabbed the shirt and approached the two men. “Look, I am all for you two getting it on and shit, but I can’t have people screwing in my bathrooms.” Jace and Simon’s eyes shot up in shock.

Jace was quick to defend, “What are you… No, man. That wasn’t…”

“Hey, guys, calm down. I understand getting lost in the moment. But really a bathroom? It is so unsanitary in there.”

Jace snatched the shirt from the bartender. “We both have girlfriends, this is our friend’s shirt, not ours.” He said nothing else as he stomped away from the bartender. 

Simon gave the bartender a small sideways smile, “You shouldn’t assume, because when you do you make an ass out of you and me.” The bartender nodded slowly as Simon took his leave.

****

The portal closed behind them just as Alec’s mouth was pressing back to Magnus’ mouth, their tongues once again in a dance.

Without disconnecting Magnus moved Alec to the couch where he climbed upon his love. Magnus began to remove Alec’s shirt, but Alec grabbed Magnus’ hands to stop him. “Please, Magnus, don’t tease me right now.” He let go of Magnus’ hands. “I know I don’t say this enough but please use your magic to get rid of the clothes.” Magnus smirked as he snapped his fingers and his flesh was pressed against Alec’s. Alec grinded against him as the heat between them grew. “Magnus, now please.” Alec pleaded his boyfriend, “I need you now.” Magnus lifted himself onto Alec’s throbbing self, as he did so he let out a pleasured moan. As Alec moved within him he continued his moans. Alec sat up wrapping his arms around Magnus’ back, as Magnus came around Alec’s neck and into his hair. Alec still moving in unison with Magnus put his head to Magnus’ chest and listened to the fast beating heart beneath the surface. This alone giving him more strength and stamina than any rune ever had. Alec felt himself on the edge of his climax, “Magnus?” His words all breath.

Magnus nodded as he felt Alec tighten then release within himself, parting Alec’s lips with his own, as Alec fell backward onto the couch once again.

When finally they pulled away from each other, Alec laughed slightly, “We should go on triple dates more often.”

“They don’t all end like this, Alexander.” Magnus panted into Alec’s chest before getting up and walking into their room.

Alec lifted himself onto his elbows and yelled after Magnus, “Well then we should go on more triple dates if they end like this.”

A moment later Magnus came back with Alec’s stele in hand, tossing it to him. “Rune up, Alexander. I am not done with you yet.” Alec smirked as he put the stele to his flesh, and Magnus was back upon him.

****

A knock at the door woke Alec. He jumped from the bed and hurriedly put on his underwear before answering the door. Izzy stood on the other side of the door with a disgruntled look on her face. “You, pendejo.” She threw a shirt into Alec’s face. “You ditched us last night.”

“I am sorry.” Alec had no explanation so he offered none.

“Sorry doesn’t cut it, big brother.” Izzy was grinning now. “Next time you screw in a bathroom make sure it is empty. The bartender was in there the whole time you two were fondling each other.” Alec’s face turned beet red. “Luckily for you, he didn’t see the portal you escaped through.”

“Shit,” Alec hissed, mad at himself for being so careless. “I should have known better.”

“Well I can’t throw all of the blame on you. I did kind of coax Magnus into singing that song, granted the dancing was all his idea.” Izzy smirked with satisfaction. 

Alec just shook his head, then he realized Izzy knocked on the door, “What happened to your key? Please tell me you didn’t lose it, Magnus will be furious.”

“Oh, Magnus asked me and Jace to return our keys.” Izzy answered, “He said it was your apartment and we were still welcome anytime so long as you both weren’t busy.”

“Well, can you blame him?” Alec crossed his arms over his chest. “We kind of need our privacy.”

“Oh, I know. Jace and I are both perfectly okay with it.” Izzy looked around the loft now, “Oh my god, Alec. What did you do to this loft?” Alec looked around now remembering how crazy he and Magnus got last night. Alec could not think of an area where they did not make love. He pushed Izzy slowly back out the door.

“I am sorry Izzy, but trust me this place needs to be cleaned thoroughly before you come in any further.” 

Izzy’s face became scrunched up. “Ew, Alec. All over the loft?”

“Goodbye, Isabelle.” He slammed the door, and waited until he heard her heels clicking away before he ran back into his room and pounced on the bed next to Magnus, kissing his earlobe, “Wake up.”

“I’m up.” Magnus groaned.

“Good, because we need to clean this apartment.” Alec pecked At Magnus’ cheek.

“Hmmm… We just got to sleep an hour ago.” Magnus rolled over to face Alec. “Sleep, then we can clean.” Alec kissed Magnus once more before snuggling into his side, in acceptance of Magnus’ suggestion.


End file.
